Aircraft often include one or more rudder pedals that may control operation of one or more rudders. The one or more rudders may be located on a vertical stabilizer of the aircraft and may control or contribute to control of the aircraft. The position of the rudder pedals may be adjustable. Systems and methods are needed to control the adjustment of the rudder pedals.